


Shaving

by Nerys (Depressed_Elf)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Elf/pseuds/Nerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of relationship fluff vaguely inspired by Anomen's shaving flirt in the flirt pack mod. (But don't blame the modders for this nonsense.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

"You want me to _shave_?"

"It's not like I asked you to kiss a mind flayer or anything. I just want to see how you look."

"Too much like a boy."

"Oh, it can't be _that_ bad."

"I... I've always had it."

"Maybe it's time for a change. Besides, think of how good it could feel, being able to touch you right on your lovely smooth skin..."

"Ah! You're making it... mmph!... making it sound like I'm a woman."

"No one could make that mistake, dear; don't worry."

"But I'm not su-... oh!"

"I could do it for you, love, if you trust me."

"Of course I... mm!... trust you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now drop your pants."

" _What_?"

"Wait. What did you think I was talking about?"


End file.
